This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Chronic diarrhea in the absence of identifiable pathogens and self-injurious behavior are two of the most troublesome clinical conditions in rhesus monkeys housed in biomedical research facilities, for which current treatment methods are often ineffective. Chronic exposure to psychosocial stress plays a role in these conditions. This study was originally designed to evaluate the efficacy of a CRH1 receptor antagonist in reducing chronic diarrhea and self-injurious behavior (SIB) in captive housed rhesus macaques. During the early part of this study, preliminary data indicated that the CRH1 receptor antagonist consistently increased cortisol levels in monkeys. Based on this unexpected finding, we decided to forgo treatment with the CRH antagonist to avoid exacerbating symptoms and instead focus on alternative therapies. We are currently evaluating treatment for self-injurious and stereotypical behavior with the anxiolytic buspirone. During the reporting period, we collected data from 6 animals and are in the process of collecting data from 4 additional animals. Additionally, we are identifying new treatment strategies for chronic diarrhea with plans to evaluate promising candidates. Data obtained from this study has the potential to greatly impact the clinical health of rhesus monkeys both at our center and at other biomedical research facilities, improving animal welfare and allowing for quality research.